


[Podfic] Competitive Hangover

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Cover Me [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sequel to “Cover Me,” this one from Sebastian’s perspective, inspired by comments and the Klaine Advent Day 22 prompt vodka. You need to read the first two stories for this one to make sense: “ This one takes place New Year’s Day of Season 3; can be read as AU or canon-compatible. Thanks nachochangfor her magic with words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Competitive Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Competitive Hangover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119646) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



**Title:** Competititve Hangover  
**File Length:** 15:18  
**Download:** [MP3|7:54MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o76b7qnbcbbdq5v/Competitive+Hangover.mp3)  
Crossposted: amplificathon, gleepodfic, kurt_blaine, tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to be recording the lovely wowbright's incredibly incisive - and hot! - writing.


End file.
